lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.14 Die Rückkehr, Teil 3/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Vorausblende Es ist Abend. Ein Mann sitzt in einem Auto und liest eine Zeitung. Plötzlich klopft es an der Scheibe. Der Mann lässt sie herunter. Said: Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wie spät es ist? Mann: Ja, es ist viertel nach ach.. Schallgedämpfte Schüsse ertönen, der Mann im Auto wird von Kugeln getroffen und getötet. Sayid hat ihn erschossen und geht wieder. Wir befinden uns vor der Santa Rosa Klinik. Im Inneren der Klinik. Sayid läuft ein Treppenhaus nach oben, die Waffe immer noch in der Hand. Hurley sitzt in seinem Zimmer vor einem Schachbrett. Ihm gegenüber ein leerer Stuhl. Die Tür geht auf und Sayid kommt herein. Hurley: Sayid? Said: Hallo, Hurley. Hurley: Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei, Alter. Said: Das ist kein Besuch. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst. Hurley: Mitkommen? Wohin? Said: An einen sicheren Ort. Hurley: Warum sollte ich mit dir gehen? Ich hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Said: Weil die Umstände sich geändert haben. Hurley: Was für Umstände? Said: Bentham ist tot. Hurley: Was? Said: Vor zwei Tagen. Hurley: Was ist passiert? Said: Es soll Selbstmord gewesen sein. Hurley: Was heißt, es soll Selbstmord gewesen sein? Und wieso nennst du ihn Bentham? Er heißt... Said: Sag es nicht. Wir werden beobachtet. Hurley: Alter, ich führe regelmäßig Gespräche mit toten Menschen. Das letzte, was ich brauchen kann, ist Paranoia. Said: Ich habe gerade den Mann umgebracht, der seit einer Woche diese Einrichtung beschattet. Ich muss sagen, Paranoia hält mich am Leben. Hurley: Wir gehen nicht wieder zurück, oder?? Said: Nein. Wir bringen uns in Sicherheit. Hurley blickt wieder auf sein Schachspiel. Hurley: Also gut. Er steht auf und will mit Sayid gehen. Dreht sich noch einmal um. Hurley: Warte kurz. [setzt eine Schachfigur um] Schachmatt, Mr. Eko. Im Hubschrauber Sayid: Wo ist der Frachter? Lapidus: Keine Ahnung. Ich bin auf Kurs geblieben. Sie müssen ihn wieder flottgekriegt haben. Sayid: Wie lang reicht der Sprit noch? Lapidus: Vier, fünf Minuten vielleicht, außer von euch will noch jemand springen. Kate blickt traurig auf das Meer hinaus. Jack: [zu Kate] Sobald wir aufgetankt haben, suchen wir nach ihm. Hurley: Hey! Da ist das Schiff! Ich hab's gesehen! Hinter uns! Inselabschnitt In der Orchidee kniet Locke neben dem schwer verletzten Keamy. Der Zünder an dessen Arm piept. Locke: Ben, hilf mir. Wenn er stirbt, sterben alle auf dem Schiff. Locke zerreißt einen Stück Lappen und versucht Keamys Blutung zu stillen. Ben: Das ist nicht mein Problem, John. Das Piepen hält an. Keamy röchelt. Locke: Durchhalten, Mann. Durchhalten. Keamy: Wo du auch hingehst.. Widmore... wird dich finden. Ben kommt langsam näher, beugt sich über Keamy. Ben: Nicht, wenn ich ihn vorher finde. Keamy schließt die Augen. Sein Körper entspannt sich. Locke: Hey. Nein. Nein. Hey! Hey! Locke rüttelt an ihm. Der Zünder hört auf zu Piepen. Ein rotes Lämpchen leuchtet auf. Auf dem Frachter Im Inneren des Fachters versuchen Michael, Jin und Desmond weiterhin die Bombe zu entschärfen. Das Lämpchen am Zünder springt von grün auf rot um. Michael: Ihr beide müsst jetzt gehen. Bringt alle vom Schiff runter. Wir haben vielleicht noch Stickstoff für 5 Minuten. Geht schon!! Jin nimmt Desmond Papier und Stift aus der Hand. Jin: [zu Desmond] Geh du. Geh! Ich bleibe. Michael sprüht die Batterie weiter mit flüssigem Stockstiff ein. Die Anzeige auf dem Stickstoffkanister befindet sich bereits im roten Bereich. Der Hubschrauber befindet sich im Anflug auf den Frachter. Desmond rennt durch die Korridore des Schiffes nach oben. Er gelangt an Deck und beginnt einen Haufen Rettungswesten zu durchwühlen. Dann bemerkt er den Hubschrauber, der zur Landung ansetzt. Desmond: Oh verdammte Scheiße. Er beginnt mit den Armen in Richtung Hubschrauber zu wedeln. Der Hubschrauber kommt währenddessen immer näher. Desmond: Nicht landen! Ihr dürft nicht landen! Kehrt um! Ihr sollt umkehren! Hier ist eine Bombe! Hier ist eine Bombe! Kehrt um, hier ist eine Bombe! Jack: Sagte er Bombe? Desmond: Ihr dürft nicht landen! Nicht landen! Jack: [zu Lapidus] Was machst du?! Desmond: Ihr sollt umkehren! Lapidus: Ist mir egal, was der Kerl da unten brüllt. Wir haben kein Sprit mehr. Ich muss den Vogel runter bringen. Desmond: Nein! Nicht landen! MAIN TITLE Im Inneren des Frachter sprüht Michael weiter Stickstoff auf die Batterie. Die Nadel in der Anzeige ist fast bei Null. An Deck steigen die Neuankömmlinge aus dem Hubschrauber. Desmond schreit sie aufgeregt an. Desmond: Nein! Nein! Ihr habt mich nicht verstanden! Jin und Michael tun, was sie können, aber wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Lapidus flickt das Loch im Tank mit einem Stück Tape. Desmond: Ihr müsst sofort hier weg! Jack: [zu Lapidus] Wann können wir wieder los? Lapidus: Macht das andere Loch zu, da wo die Kugel ausgetreten ist. Desmond: Gib her. Ich mach das! Lapidus: Hier! [wirft das Tape zu Desmond]Einer von euch muss tanken! Sayid: Das mache ich! Jack hat den Tankdeckel schon geöffnet. Lapidus: Nehmt die Rettungsinsel an Bord! Beeilung! In all dem Trubel steht Sun mit dem schreienden Aaron im Arm an Deck und blickt sich unsicher um. Kate: Hey, Sun! Sun! Wo willst du hin? Wir müssen los. Sun: Jin ist noch bei Michael. Ich muss ihn holen. Kate: Nein, nein, wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen los! Sun: Ich fliege nicht ohne ihn! Kate: Okay. Bring das Baby in den Hubschrauber. Ich hole ihn, okay? Lapidus: Pumpt weiter bis ich ihn an hab. Das müsste bis zur Insel reichen. Im Frachterinneren. Das flüssige Stickstoff versiegt. Michael klopft verzweifelt auf die Anzeige, aber es kommt fast nichts mehr heraus. Michael: Jin, du musst gehen. Wir können nichts mehr tun, Mann. Jin: Nein, ich finde- Michael: Hey, komm es ist aus. Ich hab hier fast nichts mehr drin. Hör zu, du wirst jetzt Vater, Jin. Du musst zu deiner Frau gehen und sie nach Hause bringen. Jin: Danke, Michael. Michael: Bitte, mein Freund. Geh schon. Jin macht sich schnell auf den Weg, hastet durch die Korridore. An Deck startet der Hubschrauber. Jack: [zu Lapidus] Noch nicht! Lapidus: Dein Kumpel hat gesagt fünf Minuten. Das war vor drei Minuten. Wenn du jetzt gehst, war's das. Wir müssen los! Jack läuft zu Kate. Jack: Kate! Komm her! Kate: Jin ist noch unten! Jin ist noch drin. Wir können nicht ohne ihn fliegen! Jack: Komm jetzt. Ich werd dich nicht hier lassen, Kate. Wir müssen sofort weg hier! Lapidus: Na los! Jack zieht Kate zum Hubschrauber, hilft ihr hinein. Dann steigt auch er hinein. Der Hubschrauber beginnt langsam abzuheben. Desmond: Warte kurz! Noch nicht! Sun: Wo ist Jin? Jin läuft die Treppe hoch an Deck. Er rennt über das Deck, schreit auf Koreanisch und winkt hastig mit beiden Armen. Sun: Das ist Jin! Der Hubschrauber dreht ab und entfernt sich vom Frachter. Sun: Jin! Jin! Jin! Wir müssen umkehren! Wir müssen ihn holen! Lapidus: Das geht nicht. Sun: Wir müssen zurück! Da ist mein Mann! Im Frachterinneren ist der Stickstoff endgültig versiegt. Michael hört ein Flüstern. Plötzlich sieht er Christian Shephard. Christian: Du kannst jetzt gehen, Michael. Michael: Wer sind Sie? Der Frachter explodiert. Sun: [kreischt entsetzt] Jin! Der Hubschrauber wird von der Druckwelle durchgeschüttelt. Sun schreit wieder nach ihrem Mann. Der brennende Frachter beginnt zu sinken. Vorausblende In London geht Sun an der Themse entlang, ganz in der Nähe der Tower Bridge. Ihr Handy klingelt. Sie nimmt ab, spricht Koreanisch. Sun: Hallo. Mrs. Paik: Da möchte jemand mit dir sprechen. Sag Hallo zu deiner Mutter Ji Yeon. Ji Yeon: Mama. Sun: [lächelnd] mein Schatz! Mrs. Paik: bist du? Sun: bin in London. Ich reise heute Abend ab. Ich erledige nur noch ein paar geschäftliche Dinge. Mrs. Paik: auf dich auf! Sun: mach ich. Auf Wiederhören Mutter. Widmore und einige weitere Männer kommen aus einem Restaurant heraus. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und die Männer lassen Widmore allein. Sun geht auf Mr. Widmore zu. Sun: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Mr. Widmore? Widmore: Ja. Sun: Ich bin Sun Kwon... Mr. Paik's Tochter. Die Geschäftsführerin von Paik Industries. Widmore: Ja, aber natürlich. Wie geht's Ihrem Vater? Sun: Sehr gut, vielen Dank. Widmore: Ausgezeichneter Golfer. Ich fürchte, ich schulde ihm seit unserem letzten Spiel ein Essen. Sun: Wollen Sie wirklich so tun, als wüssten Sie nicht wer ich bin? Widmore: Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Ms. Kwon. Sun: Doch, das wissen Sie, Mr. Widmore... Genauso wie Sie wissen, dass wir nicht die Wahrheit darüber sagen, wo wir waren und was mit uns geschehen ist. Wir haben gemeinsame Interessen. Sun händigt Widmore ihre Visitenkarte aus. Sun: Wenn Sie bereit sind, sich mit mir auszutauschen, rufen Sie mich an. Wie Sie wissen, haben nicht nur wir die Insel verlassen. Sun dreht sich herum und geht. Widmore ruft ihr hinterher. Widmore: Ms. Kwon. Warum wollen Sie mir helfen? Sun antwortet nicht und geht. Im Hubschrauber Das Wrack der Kahana versinkt brennend im Meer. Sun weint verzweifelt. Sun: Wir müssen zurück! Ich muss ihn suchen! Jack: Sun, da unten ist keiner mehr! Sun: Das können wir nicht sehen von hier aus! Lapidus: Wir haben nicht genug Sprit! Ich kann nicht umkehren! Sun: Nein, ich weiß, dass er da irgendwo ist! Sayid: Sun, Sun, es tut mir so Leid. Er ist nicht da. Sun: Ich weiß, dass er da unten ist! Lapidus: Wir müssen weiter! Sun: Nein! Ich lasse ihn nicht hier. Sayid: Es muss sein! Sun: Ich lasse ihn nicht zurück! Du musst sofort umkehren! Jack: Sun! Sun! Es ist aus! Er ist tot! Kate versucht den schreienden Aaron in ihrem Arm zu beruhigen. Jack: Lapidus! Bring uns zurück zur Insel. Lapidus: Alles klar. Sun: [schreit weinend] Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Inselabschnitt In der Orchidee. Ben räumt weiter Sachen in den Tresor. Locke: Warum? Ben: "Warum" was? Locke: Warum hast du ihn umgebracht, obwohl du wusstest, dass dann das Schiff hochgeht? Ben: Offenbar war ich nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Manchmal... wird eine wohldurchdachte Entscheidung von einer unbeherrschten Emotion über den Haufen geworfen. Ein Teil der Metalllgegenstände, die Ben in den Tresor stellt, fallen mit lautem Geschepper um. Ben: Ich bin sicher, es wird dir besser gelingen, beides auseinanderzuhalten, als mir. Ben geht zu einem Kontrollpult und legt einen Schalter um. Die Türen des Tresors schließen sich. Locke: Was machst du da? Ben dreht an einem Schalter. Es beginnt laut zu surren und zu knistern. Locke: Ich hab dich was gefragt! Ben: Ich würde lieber in Deckung gehen. Beide ducken sich hinter einen Tisch. Die Gegenstände im Tresor explodieren unter lautem Zischen und Knallen. Funken sprühen. Ben und Locke kommen wieder hoch. Ben: Ich geh mich umziehen. Juliet sitzt mit einer Flasche Dharma-Rum am Strand und sieht nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus. Sie entdeckt Sawyer, der angeschwommen kommt. Er steigt erschöpft aus dem Wasser und geht zu ihr. Sawyer: Toller Tag zum Schwimmen. Juliet: Was machst du hier? Sawyer: Wassertreten härtet ab. Er lässt sich in den Sand fallen und bemerkt Juliets Dharma-Rum Flasche. Sawyer: Oh, was gibt's zu feiern? Juliet: Ich hab nichts zu feiern. Sie blickt auf einen Punkt hinter Sawyer. Sawyer sieht auf den Ozean zurück. Eine ferne Rauchwolke ist zu sehen. Sawyer: Ist das der Frachter? Juliet: Das war er. In der Orchidee. Ben holt eine Winterjacke aus einem Spind und zieht sie an. Locke: Wofür ist die Jacke? Ben: Wo ich hingehe ist es kalt. Locke: Und wo ist meine? Ben: Du brauchst keine, denn du kommst nicht mit. Ben geht schnellen Schrittes einen Korridor hinab. Locke hinter ihm her. Locke: Oh doch, ich komme mit. Ben: Nein, John, wirst du nicht. Locke: Jacob hat mir gesagt, was wir tun sollen. Du kannst nicht alle Entscheidungen allein... Ben: Er hat dir gesagt was wir tun sollen, aber nicht wie, weil er will, dass ich die Konsequenzen trage. Locke: Was für Konsequenzen? Ben dreht sich um und geht langsam auf Locke zu. Ben: Wer die Insel bewegt, der kann nie wieder zurück. Ich will, dass du in den Aufzug steigst und wieder hoch fährst. Richard und meine Leute warten zwei Meilen östlich der Orchidee. Locke: Sie warten auf mich? Ben: Sie erwarten dich, willens und bereit, ihr Wissen mit dir zu teilen... und sie werden alles tun, was du verlangst. Leb wohl, John. [er hält Locke die Hand hin.] Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das Leben so schwer gemacht habe. Sie schütteln sich die Hände. Dann dreht sich Ben um und nimmt ein Brecheisen, das an einer Wand lehnt. Locke: Was soll ich ihnen sagen? Ben: Das findest du raus, John. Wie immer. Vogelgezwitscher. Locke geht alleine durch den Dschungel. Er erricht das Lager von Richard und seinen Leuten. Sie stehen auf und sehen ihn an. Richard: Hallo, John. [Locke antwortet nicht.] Willkommen daheim. Locke beginnt sanft zu lächeln. In der Orchidee räumt Ben die nun verkohlten Gegenstände im Tresor aus dem Weg. Die Wand hinter dem Tresor wurde von der Explosion aufgesprengt. Ben tritt hindurch und geht gebückt einen Schacht entlang. Er gelangt an eine Holzleiter, an deren unterem Ende ein bläuliches Leuchten zu sehen ist. Ben steigt hinab. Das bläuliche Leuchten schimmert durch eine Platte aus Eis, die Ben mit einem Fußtritt durchbricht. Er steigt die Leiter weiter hinunter in eine völlig vereiste Höhle. Ein Sprosse zerbricht und Ben stürzt zu Boden. In der Höhle steht eine Säule, auf der Hieroglyphen eingeritzt sind und an der eine Öllampe hängt. Ben zündet sie an. Aus einer Wand ragt ein Teil eines großen Rades hervor, das ebenfalls völlig vereist ist. Ben geht langsam darauf zu und blickt nach oben. Ben: Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden, Jacob. Er versucht das Rad zu drehen, es bewegt sich jedoch nicht. Ben schnappt sich das Brecheisen und beginnt damit, das Rad von dem Eis zu befreien. Dann steckt er das Brecheisen in eine Strebe des Rades, um mehr Hebelwirkung zu erreichen und beginnt nochmal zu schieben. Es bewegt sich ein paar Zentimeter. Ben wirft das Brecheisen zu Boden und stemmt sich nun mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen das Rad. Langsam gelingt es ihm, es zu drehen. An der Inseloberfläche hören Locke und Richards Gruppe ein summendes Geräusch. Auch am Strand ist es zu hören. Juliet und Sawyer stehen auf. Faraday und die Gruppe auf dem Schlauchboot hören das Geräusch nun auch. Im Hubschrauber Auch im Hubschrauber ist das Geräusch zu hören. Die Überlebenden blicken sich fragend um. Aaron weint in Kates Arm. Desmond: Hey, was ist das? Inselabschnitt Ben dreht weiter mühsam das Rad in der Höhle unterhalb der Orchidee, rutscht immer wieder auf dem eisigen Boden aus. Aus dem Inneren der Wand beginnt es hell zu leuchten. Das Leuchten dehnt sich zu einem gleißenden Licht aus, gleichzeitig ertönt ein Hochfrequenzsummen. Das Licht umfasst die ganze Insel. Die Menschen im Schlauchboot und im Hubschrauber heben schützend die Hände vor die Augen. Als das Licht aufhört zu blenden ist die Insel verschwunden. Dort wo sie stand breiten sich konzentrische Kreise im Meerwasser aus. Im Hubschrauber Lapidus: Wo ist die Insel? [alle blicken sich verwirrt um] Wo ist die Insel?! Wo zum Teufel ist die Insel?! Hurley: Sie ist weg. Lapidus: Scheiße nochmal, wo soll ich den Vogel landen? Jack: Direkt daneben ist eine zweite Insel. Da haben sie uns mal hingebracht. Lapidus: Ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich, Doc. Ich seh bloß Wasser hier, weiter nichts! Der Hubschraubermotor beginnt zu stottern. Ein Alarm piept. Lapidus reißt sich das Headset vom Kopf. Lapidus: Ist aber sowieso egal. Das war's, wir haben keinen Sprit mehr. Das Piepen hält an während der Rotor langsamer wird. Lapidus: Legt die Schwimmwesten an! Es geht runter! Jack holt die Schwimmwesten unter seinem Sitz hervor und verteilt sie. Lapidus: Haltet euch fest! Der Hubschrauber beginnt zu sinken. Sayid: Desmond! Die Rettungsinsel! Lapidus: Festhalten! Sayid zieht eine Schnur an der Rettungsinsel und wirft sie aus dem Fenster. Sie bläst sich automatisch auf und stürzt ins Wasser. Auch der Hbuschrauber schlägt im Wasser auf. Die Insassen werden herausgeschleudert. Im Meer Jack schwebt benommen unter Wasser. Er kommt zu sich, hört dumpfe Stimmen von der Wasseroberfläche. ´'Kate:' Wo ist Jack?! Lapidus: Kate! Alles in Ordnung? Kate: Ja, mir ist nichts passiert. Und dem Baby auch nicht. Lapidus: Alles klar. Sayid, bist du da? Jack kommt keuchend an die Wasseroberfäche. Sieht sich um. Lapidus: Sayid, alles okay bei dir? Sayid: Ja! Hurley: Jack! Lapidus: Wo ist Desmond? Hurley ist schon in der Rettungsinsel und hilft Kate und Aaron, die noch im Wasser sind. Kate: Nimm das Baby. Hurley: Ich hab ihn. Sayid und Sun schwimmen im Wasser. Hurley hilft nun auch Kate in die Rettungsinsel. Lapidus: Desmond. Lapidus finde Desmond, der bewusstlos an der Oberfläche treibt. Lapidus: Jack, komm her! Jack schwimmt auf sie zu. Kate hilft Sun in die Rettungsinsel. Jack: Schnell zum Boot. Er muss aus dem Wasser. Sayid hievt sich in das Boot hinein. Kate springt wieder ins Wasser um bei Desmonds Bergung zu helfen. Jack: Zieht ihn rauf! Hurley: Atmet er noch? Jack: Los, rauf mit ihm! Hurley: Oh Gott, atmet er noch? Sie ziehen Desmond ächzend an Bord. Jack kommt hinterher, er hört schnell Desmonds Brust ab. Kate: Oh Gott. Jack: Jetzt komm schon, Desmond. Desmond beginnt mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung und Herzmassage. Nach einiger Zeit beginnt Desmond zu husten und spuckt Wasser aus. Jack: Ja. Ja, ja. Desmond hustet und keucht weiter, sieht verwirrt um sich. Jack: Ja, so ist es gut. So ist es gut. Er hilft Desmond, sich hinzusetzen. Jack: Alles klar. Gut so. Alle setzen sich erschöpft hin und atmen schwer. Jack: Alles okay. Alles okay. Wir leben noch. Vorausblende Es ist dunkel. Kate liegt schlafend in ihrem Bett und wird von einem Türenquietschen geweckt. Sie macht die Nachttischlampe an. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Sie hebt ab. Kate: Hallo? Ein Klicken ist zu hören. Kate: Hallo? Wer ist da? Ein Stimme, die unverständliche Worte spricht ist zu hören. Wieder quietscht eine Tür, Kate blickt erschrocken auf. Sie legt das Telefon weg, hastet aus dem Bett und öffnet einen Wandschrank. Dort greift sie nach einer Kiste, öffnet sie und holt eine Pistole heraus. Sie geht aus dem Schlafzimmer und sieht die offene Tür zu Aarons Zimmer. Kate tritt die Tür ganz auf. Jemand sitzt im Dunkeln an Aarons Bett und hält seine Hand. Kate: Keine Bewegung. Hände weg von meinem Sohn! Die Person dreht sich um. Es ist Claire. Kate sieht sie fassungslos an. Kate: [flüstert] Claire? Wie hast du... Claire: Du darfst ihn nicht zurückbringen, Kate. [Sie steht auf, geht entschlossen auf Kate zu.] Wage es ja nicht, ihn auf die Insel zu bringen! Kate schreckt aus ihrem Bett hoch. Offenbar war alles nur ein Traum. Sie steigt aus dem Bett, läuft zu Aarons Zimmer, der dort friedlich schläft. Sie kniet sich an sein Bettchen, hält seine Hand und beginnt zu weinen. Kate: Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid. Auf dem Meer Die Überlebenden sitzen erschöpft auf dem Rettungsfloß. Mittlerweile ist es nacht geworden. Kate hält Aaron im Arm. Hurley: Geht's ihm gut? Kate: Es geht ihm gut. Es ist ein Wunder. Hurley: Unglaublich, dass er's geschafft hat. Kate: Wen meinst du? Hurley: Locke. Er hat die Insel bewegt. Jack: Nein, hat er nicht. Hurley: Wirklich nicht? Weil.. eben war sie noch da und plötzlich ist sie weg, also.. wenn wir sie nicht übersehen haben, dann hat er genau das gemacht, Alter. Aber wenn du ne andere Erklärung dafür hast, bin ich gespannt. Lapidus entdeckt ein Licht in der Ferne. Lapidus: Ich glaub es nicht. Das ist'n Boot.. Die Überlebenden springen auf, und sehen in die Richtung. Lapidus: Dahinten ist'n Boot! [in Richtung des Bootes] Hey!!! [zu den Überlebenden] Da ist ein Boot! Seht ihr das?? Alle: Hey!! Hier sind wir!! Lapidus: Sehen die uns? Desmond: Ich glaub schon!! Alle beginnen laut Hey zu schreien. Lapidus: Drehen die um?? Die drehen um!! Hey!! Hey!! Jack: [leise] Wir müssen lügen. Sie sehen ihn überrascht an. Kate: Was? Jack: Wir dürfen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sayid: Und warum dürfen wir das nicht? Jack: Wir müssen irgendwas erfinden. Ab dem Moment, wo wir auf der Insel abgestürzt sind. Lapidus: Jack... ich weiß, ich bin neu in der Gruppe, aber ist das nicht der Augenblick, wo alle vor Freude in die Luft springen und sich in die Arme fallen? Jack: Euer Frachter... diese Männer waren auf der Insel, weil sie uns alle töten wollten. Du hast gesagt, unser Flugzeug wurde auf dem Meeresgrund gefunden. Jemand hat es da hingebracht. Jemand, der will, dass alle glauben, wir wären tot. Was meinst du wird uns passieren, wenn wir denen mitteilen, dass das nicht unser Flugzeug ist? Was wird mit denen passieren, die wir zurücklassen mussten? Kate: Jack, das geht nicht. Wir können unmöglich alle lügen. Das Boot kommt immer näher. Jack: Überlasst mir das Reden. Das Schiff ist nun fast bei ihnen. Eine männliche Stimme ruft ihnen auf Portugiesisch zu. Ein Suchscheinwerfer des Schiffes blendet die Überlebenden. Die Stimmen sprechen weiter in der für die Überlebenden fremden Sprache. Das Schiff ist jetzt direkt an dem Rettungsfloß angekommen. Jemand schaut über die Reling und ruft nach hinten auf das Deck. Der Name Ms. Widmore fällt. Penny erscheint auf der Brücke des Schiffes. Penny: Werft ihnen ein Seil zu! Bringt sie zur Leiter! Desmond erkennt Penny. Ungläubig blickt er zu ihr hinauf. Desmond: Penny? Penny! Penny! Auch Penny sieht ihn ungläubig von oben an. Desmond stürzt zur Leiter und klettert schnell nach oben auf das Schiff. Penny läuft von der Brücke herunter an Deck. Sie stehen sich einige Momente fassungslos gegenüber bevor sie sich umarmen und küssen. Penny: Geht's dir gut? Desmond: Ja, mir-mir geht's gut.. Wie hast du mich gefunden? Penny: Durch deinen Anruf. Ich hab ein Ortungsgerät. Desmond: Ich liebe dich, Penny... und ich lass dich nie wieder allein. Sie küssen sich weiter. Unterdessen werden die anderen an Bord geholt. Desmond kommt mit Penny an der Hand zu ihnen. Desmond: Äh... Das ist-Das ist Penny... Das sind, ähm, Kate und Aaron. Penny: Hi. Sie drückt Kate und Aaron kurz. Desmond: Das ist Sun, Sayid, Hurley. Hurley: Hi. Desmond: Das ist Frank. Und Jack. Jack, das ist-das ist Penny. Jack: Freut mich, Penny. Sie geben sich die Hand. Penny: Hi. Jack: [ernst] Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Auf Pennys Schiff Untertitel: Eine Woche später Hurley und Sayid stehen an Deck und unterhalten sich. Hurley: Wie heißt nochmal die Insel? Sayid: Membata. Hurley: Membata. [er blickt zu Sun, die ein Deck unter ihnen steht, dann wieder zu Sayid] Was soll das, Alter? Warum segeln wir 3000 Meilen zu ner anderen Insel? Sayid: Das ist der einzige Weg, unsere Leute zu beschützen. Jack und Lapidus lassen ein Schlauchboot zu Wasser. Desmond bringt ein paar Bretter, die als Paddel dienen sollen. Jack: Wie lange brauchen wir bis zur Insel? Lapidus: Na ja, wenn der Wind nicht zu brutal ist, acht, neun Stunden. Dürfte reichen für nen schönen überzeugenden Sonnenbrand. Jack: Tja.. war mir ein Vergnügen, Frank. [schüttelt ihm die Hand] Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nie wieder. Lapidus: Alles klar, Doc. Er steigt wieder an Deck. Penny hält Aaron im Arm. Penny: [zu Aaron] Wiedersehen, mein Schatz. Sie gibt ihn an Kate weiter. Desmond und Jack beim Schlauchboot. Desmond: Bist du sicher, Bruder? Jack nickt. Jack: Und du? Desmond: Solang ich Penny hab... geht's mir gut. Jack: Die dürfen dich nie finden. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder. Desmond: Ja. Er geht zurück auf's Schiff. Jack: Auf geht's. Ab nach Hause. Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Kate und Aaron besteigen das Schlauchboot. Auf dem Meer paddeln Sayid und Jack mit den Brettern in Richtung Insel. Am Strand sind Hütten zu sehen. Ein kleiner Junge steht am Strand und hält eine Angelrute ins Wasser. Er entdeckt das Schlauchboot zuerst. Danach werden auch die anderen Fischer darauf aufmerksam. Die Fischer laufen zu dem Schlauchboot und helfen den völig entkräfeten Überlebenden an Land. Vorausblende "Gouge Away" von den Pixies läuft im Hintergrund, als Jack in seinem Ford Bronco durch die Straßen von Los Angeles rast. Er hat einen Vollbart. In seinen Augen sind Tränen zu sehen. Jack kommt mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Bestattungsinstitut Hoffs/Drawlar zum Stehen. Er stellt den Motor ab, steigt aus und geht zum Gebäude. Im Hintergrund hört man einen Zug. Jack probiert den Türknauf, aber es ist verschlossen. Er rüttelt an der Tür. In der Ferne bellen Hunde. Der Zug pfeifft. Jack hebt einen Zementklotz auf und bricht damit die Tür auf. Dann betritt er das Bestattungsinstitut. Indem er die Tür eintritt, verschafft er sich Zugang zur Leichenhalle. Jack seufzt und schaltet das Licht ein. Dort steht er, der Sarg von Jeremy Bentham. Jack geht zum Sarg. Die Todesurkunde, nicht ausgefüllt bis auf den Namen, liegt auf dem Sarg. Jack legt die Todesurkunde beiseite. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen fliegt ein Flugzeug über dem Gebäude hinweg, als Jack den Sarg öffnet und sich den Leichnahm ansieht. Ben: Hallo, Jack. Jack dreht sich erschrocken um. Ben: Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Hat er dir erzählt, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Insel bin? Jack: Ja, hat er. Ben geht langsam auf Jack zu. Ben: Wann hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Jack: [atmet tief ein] Vor einem Monat etwa. Man merkt, dass Jack nicht mehr ganz nüchtern ist. Ben: Und Kate? Jack: Ja, ja, bei ihr war er auch. Ben: Was hat er dir gesagt? Jack: Er hat mir gesagt... dass, nachdem ich die Insel verlassen hatte, ziemlich schlimme Dinge passiert sind. Und er sagt, es wär meine Schuld, weil ich weg bin. Und er sagt, ich muss wieder zurück. Ben: Ich hab gehört, dass du ein Flugzeug nach dem anderen besteigst.. in der Hoffnung abzustürzen. Das ist finster, Jack. Überaus finster. Jack: Wieso bist du hier? Ben: Um dir zu sagen, dass die Insel nicht zulässt, dass du allein kommst, Jack. Ihr müsst alle gemeinsam zurückkehren. Jack: Bist du... [seufzt] Sayid.. Ich weiß nicht mal, wo Sayid ist. Hurley... ist verrückt. Sun macht mir Vorwürfe, weil... und dann Kate... [seufzt] Sie redet nicht mal mehr mit mir. Ben: Ich könnte dir dabei helfen, Jack. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Es gibt keine andere. Ihr schafft es nur, wenn ihr er gemeinsam tut. Jack: Und wie? Ben: Ich hätte da einige Vorschläge. Jack seufzt und ist im Begriff zu gehen. Ben: Jack... ich sagte alle. Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen. [nickt ihn Richtung Sarg] Jack, dreht sich wieder herum und schaut in den Sarg. Ben schaut auch kurz in den Sarg. Der gut gekleidete, friedlich aussehende Leichnahm im Sarg, der Leichnahm Jeremy Benthams, ist der Leichnahm von John Locke. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4